


Stay With Me

by jeni_andtheafterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Kink, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Praise Kink if you squint, Roommates, Touching, sex sounds kink. that's a thing. right?, the content is gold, the writing is garbage, tiny hint of fluff on top of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeni_andtheafterthought/pseuds/jeni_andtheafterthought
Summary: With some effort, Draco Malfoy can keep his eyes off Harry Potter.  Though, he can't help hearing him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [ This started it. ](https://drarrymylove.tumblr.com/post/156834023143/imagine-with-me-if-you-will-eighth-year-draco)   
>  [](http://legen-wait-for-it-drarry.tumblr.com/post/136655461043/i-cant-get-over-the-idea-of-draco-having-this>%0AThis%20helped.%0A</a>)

Draco and Potter were sitting in their shared dormitory studying for an Applied Defensive Magic exam. It had taken less effort to get used to sharing a room with Potter than Draco had imagined. Potter usually pretended Draco didn't exist which was better than receiving the animosity or, even worse, pity that Draco expected.

Potter usually stayed out of the room until he came back to go to sleep which suited Draco just fine. Tonight was different though. Instead of studying with Granger and Weasley, Potter sat across the small table from Draco with parchment and notes strewn about. It was a perfectly horrible situation. Draco forced himself to keep his eyes down after certain unwanted thoughts kept forcing exam notes from his focus.

He glanced up in time to see Potter run his fingers through his stupid hair. No matter how roughly he tousled his hair, it managed to look exactly the same afterward. Draco wondered if he could make Potter's hair look any messier. Draco chased this thought away by rereading the same page of academic text for the third time, attempting to retain at least some of the information.

So went the next half-hour until Weasley appeared in the open doorway of the dormitory. "Hey Harry, so how'd it..."

Before Draco could remind himself to keep his eyes on his work, he looked up in time to see Potter shake his head, cutting off Weasley's sentence. When Weasley turned to look at Draco, Draco went back to his notes hoping he looked like he wasn't interested.

"Was that thing not today?" Weasley continued, almost whispering.

"It was going to be. But I'm just. Exams and..." Harry said.

Draco was surprised by the roughness in Potter's voice, which was likely from sitting so long in silence. The phrase "bedroom voice" came to mind but was quickly pushed away when Draco remembered they were technically in a bedroom. Draco took a deep breath willing himself not to blush.

"Alright. Well, you know where I'll be if you need to get out."

He assumed the prolonged silence was actually an nonverbal conversation between the other two. _What the hell?_  He could hear some exaggerated gestures. _It's none of your business, Draco,_ he told himself.

A few more awkward seconds pass before Weasley leaves the room closing the door as he goes.

 _Rude_. Draco felt the air get heavier the second the door closed. He'd never been behind a closed door with Potter unless one of them were sleeping. Not that he expected to get hexed but he did feel a bit trapped. His mind was running wild. _Would it be rude to leave? Is the library even still open this late? I was here first. Would it be obvious I'm trying to get away from him? Would he be offended? Why is he even in here? He is only ever here to sleep._

Draco decided that he would not leave. He would just go to sleep early, right after he finished reviewing the wand motions for nonverbal counter-curses. Though, as the end of that section approached, he finally had the momentum to keep working. After another hour or so, the text on nonverbal wand-work lead into verbal wandless charms and about the time he was moving on to breaking jinxes Draco almost forgot that Potter was still across the table until he heard him shifting in his seat.

A second later Potter moaned, a deep growl that grabbed Draco by the cock. Draco's head snapped up quickly. He saw that Potter was stretching his arms above his head. Potter's shirt was lifted, exposing his stomach and a strip of black hair leading down into a pair of ragged jeans. With a heavy sigh, he lowered his elbows back onto the desk he dropped his head into his hands. Draco was mesmerized by the way Potter's fingers pushed through the thick black curls that framed his face. Draco wanted desperately to touch him...

Potter's hair was as soft as it looked. The second Draco's fingers grazed Potter's cheek and brushed upward into that ridiculously untamed hair, Potter practically melted into his touch.

 _What the fucking hell are you doing, Draco?! Get up, leave, Harry Potter is going to realize what's happening in about two seconds, if you want to live longer than that, leave right bloody now_...Draco's mind was running in circles and screaming with regret. If only he could take back the last few seconds. Potter's eyes were still closed with his head leaned intently into Draco's touch. Draco could not stop.

Draco's heart was pounding in his chest. Panic almost overtook him as Potter's fingers circled his wrist, but they were gentle, only holding him in place as Potter turned his head just enough to softly kiss Draco's frantic pulse. After the gentle press of lips, neither man moved for a tense moment. Potter gave Draco the softest sound of encouragement. If he hadn't felt it against his wrist, Draco would have convinced himself he'd imagined it. He just had to hear it again.

Dropping the quill he still held in his other hand, he reached up and pulled Potter closer, running his fingers roughly through his hair. Potter's breath caught, his mouth falling open.

 _Still not enough_ , Draco thought. _I need to hear him_.

Draco scratched lightly at Potter's scalp. Potter's breaths now came short and shallow, his hands now on Draco's arms almost as though he was worried Draco would try to pull away. Draco's sense of self preservation was long replaced by the need to get every needy, ragged sound he could from Potter. Draco's hands balled into fists, using his grip on handfuls of hair to force Potter to face him.

Leaning across the narrow table to rest his forehead against Potter's, Draco whispered, "Look at me."

Potter wimpered. Gods yes, it was a sound Draco felt in his chest, down his arms, a sound that froze his breath in his throat for a second. However, Potter's eyes were still closed though he looked on the edge of bliss. Draco wanted to be sure Potter knew who was making him feel this way. He tightened his grip on Potter's hair.

"I. Said. Look at me."

Potter's ragged moan felt like a hand around Draco's hardened cock. His breath was shaking, but he opened his eyes and slowly moved his gaze toward Draco's eyes.

"Hands on the table."

Potter's hands fell.

"Now, there's a good boy, Harry," Draco said. The most beautiful and maddening sounds poured from Potter's lips. "You're being quite the distraction. Maybe I should go find another quiet place to..."

Potter cut him off, "No. Please stay."

Up close, that voice rolled over Draco's skin and he needed more. Keeping one hand tightly wound in Potter's hair, he ran his fingertips along the line of Potter's jawline. He traced Potter's parted lips with his thumb watching Potter's eyes lose focus. Draco slid his thumb into Potter's mouth, hooking over this bottom teeth. He pulled gently and felt Potter follow his movements with no resistance. Draco let go of Potter and sat back in his chair. Potter didn't move except to drop his gaze from Draco's face to chest.

_Didn't plan this far ahead, did you, Draco? Deep breath. You've not been hexed yet._

"Say something," Draco tried to sound in control, but it was almost a whisper.

"please," Harry answered.

"Please, what?"

Potter didn't look up from Draco's chest, "Please, touch me. Please."

Draco reached toward that messy black hair but stopped just short. Harry, it could only ever be "Harry" now, stood which gave him the range of movement he needed to brush his face against Draco's outstretched and unmoving hand sighing with relief at the touch. Draco was reminded of an attention-starved kitten begging to be pet.

 _He hasn't moved his hands. They're still on the table_. Draco pulled his hand away from Harry. Without a word, he stood and slowly made his way around the table. Harry must have thought Draco was making his way to the door.

"please don't leave," Harry whispered.

Draco had no intention of leaving, but those words coming from Harry had his head spinning. Standing behind Harry, Draco placed his hand on the nape of Harry's neck. When he pushed his fingers up into those ridiculous curls, Harry leaned his head back into Draco's hand. His moan was edging on desperate. As Draco's other hand circled Harry's throat, Harry's pulse hammered against Draco's thumb. His fingers and palm cupped the warm vibrations of a deep groan and a soft "please".

With Harry's hands still flat against the table, Draco's achingly hard cock brushed Harry's arse. Draco felt the sharp intake of breath under his fingers. He could see Harry's shoulders trembling.

Draco leaned close to Harry and said, "You can take your hands off the table."

Finally able to stand up straight, Harry leaned back into Draco. Draco lowered his mouth to the soft skin at the base of Harry's neck. A soft kiss earned him a sigh. A gentle bite earned Draco a whimper. Draco pulled Harry's head to one side before running his tongue up the exposed length of Harry's neck stopping at the soft skin just below Harry's earlobe. This earned Draco a needy open-mouthed moan that had Draco's hips thrusting his neglected erection against Harry's arse. Harry's body was melted lust under Draco's touch.

"Turn around," Draco said. He took Harry's face in his hands. Draco touched Harry gently, tracing his jaw, his chin, the line of his throat. He loved the feeling of Harry's every sound under his fingers. Draco pulled Harry's hair until he was looking up at Draco. His green eyes were dark and staring intently back at Draco. He held Harry's hair tightly and brought the other hand up to Harry's mouth. There he brushed Harry's bottom lip gently with his thumb. Draco pulled gently down at Harry's chin causing his lips to part, his mouth opening in a soft whimper.

Draco wanted to kiss Harry but decided against it. Instead, Draco plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth. He dragged his tongue across the roof of Harry's mouth slowly pulling forth a moan from Harry that blurred Draco's thoughts and left him dizzy. Realizing he was fucking Harry's mouth with his own, Draco lost a bit of the control he so desperately tried to retain. He thrust his hips forward pressing his aching cock against Harry's own.

 _He's hard_. Draco realized. His caution dissolved and he slid his hands under Harry's shirt. Harry's skin was hot and smooth. The strip of dark hair Draco saw earlier in the evening was soft and begged to be traced. Harry rested his head against Draco's shoulder, his desperate moans almost tangible against Draco's skin. _Why is he just standing here?_ Draco thought, slowing his own movements.

Harry looked up at him, his whole body trembling.

"Should I stop?" Draco asked.

"No!" Harry said, shaking his head.

"You can touch me, too."

"How?"

"However you want," Draco said. He leaned forward to brush his cheek against Harry's messy hair.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Harry groaned with desperate want as he grabbed Draco roughly by the hips pulling their bodies together. "Kiss me."

Draco kissed Harry's open mouth and lost himself in the filthy beautiful sounds of Harry's arousal. Harry's hands were everywhere at once, on his chest then on his hips. Fingertips down his spine, then down over the curve of his arse, Draco was lost in Harry's touch.

Harry pulled back from Draco's mouth gasping, "I want you. So fucking much."

"I'm right here," answered with a smirk.

After the shortest hesitation, Harry dropped to his knees. His hands went directly to the buttons of Draco's trousers.

 _Of all the days to wear the fucking trousers with so many damned buttons_. Draco reached down to Harry's face. Harry leaned in to Draco's touch with a sigh. His eyes closed but his fingers kept working at the row of buttons on Draco's trousers freeing Draco's aching cock. As Harry's fingers wrapped around him, Draco let his head fall back as he was overcome with physical sensation. After a few eager strokes, Harry's lips were around Draco's cock. His breaths were sobs as Harry brushed the head with his tongue groaning in pleasure. Draco felt unsteady on his feet as Harry devoured him.

Draco watched Harry. Watched him pull back slowly taking time to breathe before leaning forward onto Draco's body sounding like there was nothing in the world he'd rather taste.  
Draco traced Harry's full bottom lip with his thumb, "Your mouth is so beautiful stretched around my cock."

Harry whimpered with a mouth full of Draco, sending pleasure shooting through Draco's body. Draco cried out no longer able to keep his body's responses under control. He may have lost his balance if Harry had not wound one strong arm around Draco's thigh. Harry's other hand gripped Draco's arse firmly and shoved Draco forward. Harry didn't stop until his lips were pressed against the soft blond curls at the base of Draco's cock. Draco cried out again more desperately. The feel of his cock in Harry's throat, Harry's fingers pressed into his skin with bruising strength, it was too much for him. Gripping Harry by the shoulder, he shoved him back. He fell to his knees.

Once again facing those green eyes he saw Harry more disheveled than he would have imagined. His cheeks were flushed with heat, his mouth reddened and covered in spit and likely precome, and _where are his glasses_? Draco leaned forward to taste Harry's mouth.

"Please," Harry begged.

Draco nodded. He wasn't even sure what Harry wanted. Whatever it was he wanted it, too. Harry pushed Draco onto his back not bothering to get off the floor.

Harry lowered his mouth to Draco stomach shoving the fabric of Draco's shirt out of the way. A trail of wet kisses led back to Draco's erection. Draco was desperate to taste some part of Harry. He pulled Harry's hand to his mouth. Draco listened to Harry's soft sighs as he kissed each fingertip. As Draco drew two of Harry's fingers into his mouth, Harry lowered his mouth onto Draco's cock stifling a groan which Draco felt through his entire body.

When Draco was at the edge, Harry moved up his body and pressed sloppy kisses onto his mouth. Harry was thrusting his cock against Draco's in such a delicious friction. Within moments Harry was spilling hotly onto Draco's cock cursing loudly in his release. Draco's release followed as he thrust up against Harry's cock, hands tightly gripping Harry's hips, until his climax was spent, not caring that the over-stimulation had Harry nearly screaming.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist not ready to let the other man go. He realized rather quickly that the other man wasn't holding him back. _Oh gods, fuck, don't let me ruin this._

Harry moved, sitting back on his heels and getting his jeans back on proper. Not meeting Draco's eyes, he was in a panic. "I shouldn't. I'm so sorry, I.."

Though he sat up casually, Draco's chest felt like it was being crushed. "What?"

"I shouldn't have done that. It's not right. I shouldn't have done that to you. You don't know."

Keeping his face as blank as he could manage Draco asked, "What don't I know?"

"I was going to ask you to sign a roommate transfer. I can't stay here any more, especially not now. I want you so much it hurts. It isn't fair that we did this without you knowing what it meant to me. I can't pretend this didn't happen," Harry said grabbing his glasses from where he'd dropped them on the floor.

This was too much. Draco didn't know what to process first. There was too much to say and so many questions. It could all wait. Not forever, of course, but right now he only had a single thought.

Draco pulled Harry back into his arms and kissed Harry's thoroughly tousled hair and whispered, "Stay with me."

When Harry pulled him close and held him tightly, Draco felt he could breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta, no proofreading, we die as warriors


End file.
